Dance
by lyokogenie
Summary: When the guys' girlfriends and William are keeping a secret. What will happen? Pairings UxY, OxOc, JxA


Disclaimer: I don't own Code Lyoko or Our song. I do own Kathrine the guitarist known as Odd's girlfriend I also own Nicole the drummer I mention Hannah in this story, she really doesn't show up until my next story.

-Monday morning Ulrich's POV-

I was sitting with Jeremy, Aelita, Odd, Kathrine, and Nicole. They were talking about something which I was not part of. I did not listen to the conversation either; I was trying to find Yumi.

Odd's PoV

"Who's excited for the dance?" I said to everyone. I could see that Ulrich was not listening. He likes Yumi more than a friend. He is quite stubborn at times like Yumi; I already call them lovebirds for their things in common. Ulrich was trying to find Yumi. I got back to the conversation. "I really don't care about the dance, but I got caught by Jim sneaking out to the Maroon5 concert. So, I have to go and DJ it."

(A/N This actually happened to me, but I live with my parents. And my dad told the principle that I could DJ the dance)

Kathrine is my girlfriend of ten months. She didn't really want to come here, but she was forced to be here by Nicole, Hannah, and her parents. Kathrine acts like a purple punk, and a don't mess with me kind of girl. We both met in art class. She is a REALLY great artist.

"Kathy, you really need to stop trying to sneak away. This is the tenth time this week that you got caught." Nicole, Kathrine's sister is saying this to her sister. Nicole is the exact opposite of Kathrine. Nicole gives everyone nicknames. She calls Kathrine Kathy. Although Kathrine tries to kill her when she says this. Right now I, Aelita, and Jeremy are trying to hold Kathrine back from Nicole.

"Let me go! I am going to kill her! I won't even regret what I have done to her!" Kathrine is pretty upset at Nicole. I wonder how they share a dorm right now. "Kathrine, Nicole is right, And please don't harm your sister" Aelita said. "Yeah, you have Nicole and Hannah no brothers." I added. She didn't tell me or her friends about brothers. I am surprised that Jeremy isn't speaking right now.

Aelita's POV

Ulrich is not helping us holding back Kathrine from trying to kill Nicole. I think even though they fight and Kathrine tries to kill Nicole they still love each other. Kathrine finally gave up. "Back to our conversation. Who's going to the dance with whom?" I ask/ Saying. "Me Odd/ Kathrine are going together." Kathrine and Odd both saying that they are going with each other.

Kathrine's POV

After, the conversation about the dance I got a text from Yumi. (A/N I won't give what the text said until the end)

"Who was that text from?" Odd said.

"The president of the hungry place. They want me to join the club." I lied. I could see Odd getting kind of mad. "I eat like you. So, why didn't I get a text from that club" Odd said steaming with anger.

"Odd, I eat more than you and I look like I weigh 98 pounds." I keep telling Odd this every single day. I look over at Ulrich. He looks depressed about something. I follow his glance and see Yumi and William talking. I know what this is about. I don't want to tell Ulrich or the rest of the gang about Yumi's plan. I hope William will say yes.

Yumi's POV

"William, I don't like you more than a friend, but my friend Nicole does. I want to tell you another thing about the dance." I told William about my plans for the dance about a band performing.

"I know that you want this to be a secret, but who else knows about your plans?" William said. He like my plan. "Kathrine and Nicole both know about my plans. I was also trying to get Aelita to say yes for the song writing." I was saying this as I explained about a black jacket and a blue undershirt for him with black capris. We were talking about the decorations and our entrance for the dance until the bell rang like Hiroki when I take his stupid game thing away.

-Lunch time Jeremy POV-

I saw Yumi, Kathrine, Nicole, Aelita, and William sitting at a table. Having a conversation among them. "Hey guys why the girls and William sitting together are." I asked the rest of the group. All of the sudden a high pitch girl named Sissi came to Ulrich. "Ulrich dear, are you going to ask me to the dance? And of course you don't have to ask because I am saying yes to your invitation."

"Sissi get a life Ulrich is not going to the dance with you. So go be the Stick up girl you are and leave." I said hoping that Sissi will leave us. "I am leaving don't want to see Yumi and William together right now." I heard Ulrich say as he left the table. I wondered why they were being so secretive even Aelita.

-The next day at the Principal's office Yumi's POV-

On Tuesday I and the girls and William went to the principal's office to tell him about our plans.

"The band can perform on Friday." Mr. Delmas, our school principle said. Kathrine still is upset that she still has to DJ the dance.

Odd's POV

I and Jeremy were talking in class about the girls and Jim caught us using a foul word and told us to go to the Principal's office. "Thanks Odd for using the D and F word." Jeremy using sarcasm and anger in his speech. "What all I said was the girls were damn sneaky and fucking acting weird around us." I was replaying my speech in class. We saw the girls coming out of the office. They saw us and ran out.

-Friday Kathrine's POV-

I saw the whole gym filled with people. It was time for Yumi's plan In action. "Today there's a band playing welcome the band." Nicole, Yumi, William came on stage.

Yumi: I was riding shotgun in the front seat of his car.

He's got a one hand feel on the steering wheel the other on my

I looked around the radio down

He says Baby is there something wrong?

I say, nothing I was just thinking  
how we don't have a song? and he says

Our song is the slamming screen door  
Sneaking' out late, tapping on your window  
When we're on the phone and you talk real slow  
'Cause it's late and your mama don't know

Our song is the way you laugh  
The first date man, I didn't kiss her and I should have  
And when I got home, 'fore I said amen  
Asking God if He could play it again

I was walking up the front porch steps  
After everything that day  
Had gone all wrong or been trampled on  
And lost and thrown away

Got to the hallway, well, on my way  
To my loving' bed  
I almost didn't notice all the roses  
And the note that said

Our song is the slamming screen door  
Sneaking' out late, tapping on your window  
When we're on the phone and you talk real slow  
'Cause it's late and your mama don't know

Our song is the way you laugh  
The first date man, I didn't kiss her and I should have  
And when I got home, 'fore I said amen  
Asking God if He could play it again

I've heard every album, listened to the radio  
Waited for something to come along  
That was as good as our song

'Cause our song is the slamming screen door  
Sneaking' out late, tapping on his window  
When we're on the phone and he talks real slow  
'Cause it's late and his mama don't know

Our song is the way he laughs  
The first date man, I didn't kiss him and I should have  
And when I got home, 'fore I said amen  
Asking God if He could play it again  
Play it again, oh, yeah, oh, oh, yeah

I was riding shotgun with my hair undone  
In the front seat of his car  
I grabbed a pen and an old napkin  
And I wrote down our song

-Ulrich's POV-

After the dance Odd, Jeremy, and me went to find the girls. As soon as we found them I asked "Is this what you were planning Yumi?" "Yeah. I had to get girls together and William, I sent out texts to them telling us when to practice in case Xana attacked. But he never did. I hope all of you can forgive us." "We do." Me, Odd, and Jeremy said at the same time. After, that I remember nothing except Yumi kissing me. Maybe she wanted me to say I loved her.


End file.
